Below the Master Behind the Sith
by EarrameLuinedu
Summary: What if ObiWan had a daughter?a gifted Jedi knight who Anakin Skywalker was glad to have as a best friend. Follow these 3 and Padme as they try to keep the republic alive and watch as Anakin takes a turn toward the DARK SIDE. pleeez reveiw,thanx!
1. Chapter 1

Below the Master; Behind the Sith

By: kenobi11 This story is exactly like ROTS but with my made-up character, Diai Kenobi. This story is narrated by Diai and goes through how Diai feels about her father, Obi-Wan and her best friend, Anakin (you all know him!) Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Joining the Party

"Don't tell me that I have to go!" I might have said a little too harshly. I really didn't like flying in those things they called fighters. I think I had gotten it from my father, who couldn't quite grasp that 'adventure' either.

But Master Windu kept going on like my opinion didn't matter.

"I'm sorry, Padawan, but you really don't have a choice. Seeing to it that the Chancellor is rescued, kept where he needs to be and ensuring his safety and return is your job as well as Anakin's and your father's."

Not knowing that I had rolled my eyes in such a manner, my Master just gives me one his famous glares, signaling that I should be very careful about what I do and say.

Knowing exactly what he was thinking, I rose from my couch, bowed my head in respect, and walked to my room to grab my essentials.

I guess ONE good thing that could come out of this task, was that I would finally be able to use my lightsabre. The last time I had used it was to take down a couple of spies creeping around Padme's apartment…. MONTHS ago!

This time, my mission was to group up, yet again with my father, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and his apprentice (and my good friend), Anakin Skywalker. All we had to do was to go and find Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and free him from his shackles of being a hostage. Seems easy enough. Then I remember that I am going with Anakin and I might have to fight one of the largest leaders of the droid army and one of the worst enemies in the galaxy, besides the SITH.

All well, I'm going to have to just get through this as best I can with my sanity still intact.

Ever since the Jedi Council and the Senate found out about the capturing of Palpatine, my head has been buzzing with every thought that you could think of. Everything has been so wired, lately.

First of all, there was the whole Palpatine thing, which sent everyone in a daze; then I have recently noticed that Senator Padme (my closest friend), has been acting strange beyond belief, although I am not quite sure why. Also, Anakin has been acting strange, too, especially when ANYBODY mentions Padme's name; then again he has always been a bit strange to me.

I had just finished collecting my things and my thoughts, when I heard Master Windu again.

" Are you ready, Diai? We need to be at the dock in about 6 minutes."

"Yes, Master!" I replied.

I exited the room with a sigh, knowing that I might not come back to Couresant, or I might have to be stuck in the medical center for a long time. Well, over the years, I hadn't gotten too bad of injuries; I was pretty good at healing myself, anyway, so maybe I had good odds, I thought. But then again, I thought, my mother thought she had good odds, too, now she's one with the force. I really didn't want to think about the day when my father was gone from me, too, and would never come back home.

"No!" I said to myself. I really shouldn't have thought that way, especially when was probably going to have to fight next. Being a Jedi, you have to keep your emotions at bay keep your thoughts clear and strong when in combat. If you didn't, it would be very dangerous, I knew and would know from experience.

Just like my Master, I…. Diai Quinn Kenobi, tried to put everything in the past behind me, and tried to focus this rescue and how our plan would be executed. No need at all to dwell on the past when you are about to fly away next to a nervous wreck of a father and one of the craziest pilots in the galaxy.

As Master and Padawan walked down the corridor and onto the lift, I was thinking how Anakin was going to prove himself "grown-up". As of three years ago, all he was good at was almost killing himself all the time and acting very childish and arrogant. Who knew what was going to happen….

"Try to listen to your father as much as you can, good luck, and may the force be with you all" Mace Windu bid all of us good-bye on the landing dock as he stood back and waved to us.

"No, Anakin. He's going to meet us back on Couresant when or if we succeed." I said, giving Anakin a smile. He wanted to know if Mace was going with us, but I got into his head instead, which he really hates.

"I thought I told you to stop that, Diai?" He said, giving me a glare with his glazed blue eyes.

"Well, at least your question was answered; quit complaining!" I replied.

As he opened his mouth to tell me off again, my father interrupted.

"All right, you two, cut it out; there's no need, ok?"

"Yes father…."

"Whatever you say, Master."

We all got into gear as we got into the cockpits of our Jedi fighters, put on our headsets, and hoped to the force that our plan worked out well enough to grab the Chancellor and leave…. alive.

As we took off, Obi-Wan lead the way.

"Here we go…. By the way, Anakin, please stay out of trouble; I don't want to have to chase you all over the galaxy…. again."

"Oh, Master" Anakin sighed, rolling his eyes.

"What… you know something's going to happen." I said, looking into Anakin's cockpit as we took off for the battle over Couresant's afternoon skies.

All I got from him was his glare, again, but I meant what I said.

A couple of minutes passed and I knew that we had reached our destination when I saw ships of all kinds firing at each other like crazy.

"Aim at the back. That's mainly where the guns are!" I yelled at my father. I didn't even bother to give any advice to Anakin because he was doing fine on his own, shooting at anything and everything.

"Flying is droids!" Obi-Wan said to himself.

"You can say that again!" I said.

Here we were, trying to fire at the enemy ships and making a path through the chaos to get to the Chancellor. All of a sudden….

"Master! Diai! Buzz Droids!"

"Oh Force…. Father, look out!" I said, just as those stupid Buzz Droids clung onto Obi-Wan's fighter.

"I'll get them, Master!" Anakin said, gliding over to my father and I.

"Be careful, R4! you have one…."

My father didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as R4's dome was ripped from its socket by the droids.

The Buzz Droids got closer to the inside of the fighter…and its controls!

"Don't worry, Anakin. Get the Chancellor; I'm running out of tricks, here!" Said father, as the droids crawled all over the side of the fighter.

But Anakin didn't listen, and pointed his guns directly at the droids and fired.

Two buzz droids were destroyed, along with Obi-Wan's left fighter wing.

"In the name of……..." Obi-Wan said.

"Hold your fire, Anakin. You're not helping him." I said, noticing he was not doing well.

"Right, swing over to the right, Master…. easy…. steady…. steady."

"I can't see a thing, I'm fogging. There all over me!" Obi-Wan said.

Seeing this destruction, all I could say was, "Stop, Anakin. You are going to get both of you killed. We need to go!" I yelled at him, knowing that he, of course, won't listen.

"I'm not leaving without my master, Diai!" He replied.

"My controls are gone!" My father cried.

"Hold on, father! R2 will get that droid!" I told my father, to try and ease him.

"Hit him in the center eye, R2!" My father told the little astro droid.

Taking Obi-Wan's advice, R2 knocked the buzz droid right off the ship.

We all pulled away and moved towards the Command Ship.

"Anakin, haven't you noticed that the shields are still up!" My father shrieked.

"Sorry, Master." Anakin said, aiming at the shield generator and blasted it, making it explode.

"I have a bad feeling about this!" Obi-Wan said, as I gripped my control handles tightly and as we just dodged the shield door that slammed right behind us.


	2. Getting There

Below the Master, Behind the Sith 

_By:_ Kenobi11 _Disclaimer:_ I don't own any of the Star Wars universe (except my character, Diai) George has it all…. don't mess with Lucas

**Chapter 2: The Rescue**

There was a swift blur of blue and green as my team and I ignited our lightsabres and took down more battle droids. We kind-of all expected that, however, so we were ready for anything.

"Go find the Chancellor, R-2!", Anakin yelled to the little droid.

At this, R-2 rolled right over to the control panel of the ship.

As we finished off the last of the battle droids, the 3 of us turned to see a hologram of General Grievous's ship. Within the hologram, where the observation platform was located, there was blinking, lighted signal, indicating that the chancellor was there.

"That's where the Chancellor is." I said as I pointed at the blinking light.

"I sense Count Dooku.", Anakin said with worry.

"Wonderful," I replied.

"Well I sense a trap." My father said.

"Next move?" Anakin inquired.

"Spring the trap!" My father and I said at the same time.

As we started to leave, we heard R2 coming up behind us. As always, Anakin told him to stay with the ship.

"Also, take this and wait for orders." Said Obi-Wan tossing R2 a comlink.

We all walked on and finally found some more action. But the action came from three Destroyer Droids, of which I despised.

"Oh Force!", I exclaimed, turning to ignite my lightsabre and join my father and my friend.

As we deflected the droids' oncoming bolts, we were also stepping closer to an elevator.

I quickly stepped inside and pressed the 'close doors' button. Obi-Wan and Anakin jumped inside after me just as the elevator was closing off the remaining bolts, and just in time to come across more annoying surprises.

"Drop your weapons…………I said DROP 'EM!", we heard a battle droid say behind us.

All three of us looked at one another and smiled as we ignited our weapons once more, to get rid of the droid menaces.

Suddenly, as the last droid came crashing to the floor, the elevator screeched to a halt.

Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged glances saying, "Did you press the stop button?" which Anakin replied, "No, did you?"

"No!" said my father as they both turned to me.

"What… don't look at me!" I said.

"We can still get out of here; there's more than one way." Anakin said.

"No, we need to get moving….'R2…. do you copy? R2 activate elevator … 31174.'" My father said as he into the comlink.

R2 wasn't responding. Ob-Wan noticed this as e turned to me; which I replied with a shrug of my shoulders.

Just then, a piece of the elevator ceiling came clanging to the floor.

My father and I looked up to see Anakin jumping strait up into the hole that he created.

All I could do was roll my eyes as my father said, "Always on the move."

My father continued to talk into the comlink and after a moment of silence, there came a quiet beep of reply from R2. Then, again, w heard silence.

"We gave you a job, R2 ……can you hear me?"

Suddenly the elevator jolted, then plummeted down the shaft as Anakin quickly jumped to grab onto the hallway entry door, trying to keep his grip as long as he could.

"Stop, STOP, R2, we need to be going up, not down!", I said as I grabbed the comlink out of my father's hands.

Again, we heard silence and then heard me, repeating my command.

Then, the elevator jolted to a stop, once again, as both Ob-Wan and I fell to the floor at the sudden lurch.

With a final moment of silence, the elevator shot upwards.

"Thank you, R2; that's much better." I said into the comlink, and handing it back to my father who finds his feet again.

As the elevator came rushing up the shaft, Anakin took notice and flipped into the air, landing back onto the elevator ceiling. He then jumped abruptly back into the elevator, startling my father as he ignited his lightsabre.

"Oh, it's you!" he said, thinking that Anakin was another droid, and turned off his weapon.

"What was that all about?" Anakin exclaimed to me knowing that I had the comlink last.

"It was all him." I said, pointing to my father as he explained to his apprentice.

"Well……R2 has been……"

"No 'loose wire' jokes, he's doing his best." Anakin interrupted his master.

"Did I say anything?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He's trying!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"Alright, Alright!" I said trying to get Anakin and my father to stop bickering gat each other.


End file.
